fairy tail the tales of blood
by host fireheart
Summary: This is my first fan fiction and I want to know how it is, so comment on it and the tory is about a group of new members who join fairy tail but land the guild in lots of trouble wih a new enemy and a secret that has been hidden for a good reason. (Sorry guys cant post for a while computer broke and im using my phone once again sorry)
1. Chapter 1

A shadow ran quickly across the rooftops holding nothing but is armored cloak as he swung it around hoping to find his prey. "His prey" he licked his lips in anticipation and started to get exicted he finally gets to kill a worthy opponent or so read his card. "Blood" he memorized that name so well that he knew exactly what was on the card. But he was quite curious to what kind of name blood was but he ignored the feeling of curiosity and glanced at his magic mutated arm. "Gerzona"  
he whispered to the blade like arm "find the man called blood"  
Gerzona glowed and shot a transparent beam of blue to the target. He ran as quietly as he could to catch a glimpse of the man named blood.  
Blood had a bandana over his mouth and glasses over his eyes he wore a pitch black trench coat and a black fedora. Heavy black army boots covered his feet and black pants covered his legs "I wonder what his blood tastes like" gerzona hummed. *Boooooom* the rooftop was decimated and smoke filled the area as blood slowly put his hand down and walked away. *Next day at fairy tail* "Im all fired up who wants to fight me" Natsu roared and Elfman screamed back "fight with your fist to prove your a real man" Elfman and Natsu argued between each other until Erza walked over and yelled at both of them to shut up. Natsh and Elfman froze on the spot until Lucy came over and asked Erza what happening Erza calmly explained that two new guild members were joining the guild and coming to day.  
Natsu freaked out and started yelling that he wants to fight this new guild member Erza for once agreed that they should test the new members for there skill. The door then creaked open and everyone then hid and waited as the shadow walked in and stopped in the middle of the room. Then a yell was heard as Natsu jumped out from under the table "fire dragon roar" Natsu roared as fire spewed out of his mouth and engulfed the newcomer when Natsu landed and Erza stepped out from behind the pillar and started to yell at Natsu but then a spear of fire landed in between the two shutting them both up.  
They turned as the newcomer pulled more fire as it circled around his hand forming into a crystallized dual wielding long fire red dagger and a gray smoky .44 magnum with a bayonet. He rushed forward firing three shots at Natsu and rushing towards Erza with the dagger ready.  
Erza instantaneously changed into the "sword angel" and put her swords up to defend but was shocked as a he seemed to freeze in mid air. Erza but her swords down and walked over to find him completely still "aaaaaaaahhhh aah *crack*" he screamed out in pain as whole body seem to spaz out like badly controlled puppet.  
Erza turned to the door as Natsu curiously poked the newcomer who collapsed on the floor in pain. There at the door where Erza looked stood a man in a black trench coat. Blood dropped his hand to his side as the noob fell to the ground with a *thump* Erza stared in shock as Blood casually walked by her to master makarov "hello blood its good that you could join us" makarov blissfully said.  
"Master who are these two" Erza stammered still stunned by the strange display of magic Master Makarov causally explained that the man in the trench coat is blood and the man on the floor unconscious was reave. Erza still preplexed just stood there. Erza shook her head to get her thoughts back to reality "what type of magic was that" Natsu asked completely shocked by it. Blood just simply stared at him causing him to shuffle uncomfortably until "ooow ohhh shhhh ah my arm I think I freaking just dislocated aaah"  
reave finally stood up complaining holding a arm that looked out of place. Blood seemed to vanish and reappear right next to reave grabbed his shoulder and arm and relocated *pop* "aaaah ha thanks even though you caused it" reave scoffed blood just walked away towards the door and walked out. Natsu ran after him obviously thinking he was leaving the guild but then he noticed something strange. There air appeared to be moving and distorting around the shape of a large animal that kinda looks like a *rooooaaaar* the distorted thing charged at blood and became undistorted. Natsu saw what it was and froze it was a black dragon with purple crystals randomly spiking on its back like a porcupine but it didn't have teeth instead its jaw was jagged ito huge sharp points with tiny razor sharp spikes on them. Blood jumped out of the way as it curled up into a ball with spikes everywhere and rolled at him when it slammed into a building blood stuck out his hand blasted a shock wave of electricity which exploded on contact throwing dirt and dust into the air. The dragon thing ran out blasting a beam of super heated fire mixed with a purple substance and the crystals grew dimmer seeming to lose there pink. Blood was hit and launched back into a wall on fire and was turning purple with a pink smoke coming off of him. Blood was soon covered in the pink and grayish smoke the dragon thing turned towards the others and let out a roar as its crystals regained there pink color. The beast started to charge the same beam that hit blood until a ball of blue fire came out of the smoke and hit the beast in the stomach. But before the beast could close its mouth three other balls of fire each a different color went inside it and exploded causing the beast to be covered in smoke. The beast ran out but something was different there was a small crystal in the middle of its back and chest that glowed a brighter and more intense pink then the other crystals. Blood rushed it sliding down underneath it and shattering the crystal with a hidden blade in his jacket that seemed to cause a tiny electric shockwave appear. Blood continued to slide as the beast got on its hind legs and roar in pain. Blood stuck up behind it after rolling out of his slide and shattering the other crystal causing the beast to go rigid andnfreeze in mid roar. Blood jumped off its back and ran towards the others at the guild, he then tackled evryone who was outside inside as the beast seemed to exploded from a golden light that came out of every open pore and spread throughout its body. Blood opened the door to reveal a baby blue dragon that coughed blue sparks of fire and lightning. Everyone stood dumbstruck as the baby dragon crawled towards blood then natsu yelled " wait what happened to the purple dragon thing". Blood sighed and walked towards natsu and stared at him really close making everyone awkward. Then blood unexpectedly headbutted natsu causing everyone to freak as natsu fell back and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. As natsu layed there when baby blue dragon found him more interesting then blood and crawled towards him instead. Natsu finally sat up with a start 2 mins later when the baby blue dragon finally reached him and it nibbled his ear causing him to laugh. Natsu looked at blood with a sympathetic look and rubbed the dragons head making happy complain and get jealous. Blood looked up and disappeared and reappeared at a back table in the guild with his chair tipped back and his fedora bent low. Everykne asked Natsu what happened but natsu refused to tell and changed the subject back to fighting him and everyone eventually forget execpt erza who eyed blood suspiciously. Later that night as everyone left erza came and confronted blood who got permission to sleep at the guild till he can get a place to stay "blood tell me what dis you do to natsu" erza spoke softly but threateningly and grabbed the front of his shirt. Blood pushed her back and pulled down the bandana that covered his mouth and he mouthed the words *I showed him what that was*. Blood pulled his bandana back up and headbutted erza giving her the same effect natsu had. Erza woke later at home and she sighed finally realizing what happened when he headbutted natsu and what the purple beast was but she still wondered what did he look like with out the glasses that hid his eyes and the bandana over his mouth. But most importantly besides his past and who he is, is what he sounds like and if he can even talk. Erza fell asleep to that thought and drifted to an uneasy sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2 underground city of scenria

"Natsu" reave called, natsu turned around to see reave and blood sitting at a table alone in the back of the guild. Natsu walked over "whats up reave" reave grinned "we need to do a job and mirajane said we should learn from another group so we chose your group". Natsu looked happy "sweet now im all fired up" reave laughed "we have the job"  
laughing harder as natsu ran to get the others. Revae turned to blood "this job it as a bigger meaning to it right" blood cocked his head to the left "I thought it did because you chose this one without hesitation" reave whispered blood pointed at the 5 million jewels reward. Reave stared at him hard but changed his look when the others came to the table. "So were doing he temptress queen mission" gray asked obviously not happy about working with natsu but didnt show it to erza becuase he was still afraid of her.  
Reave nodded and explained that this job might be a challenge andnits 5 million jewels lucy freaked at the thought of it and went into a daydream until happy ruined it with a snarky comment. Lucy got angry with happy again and threatened him while everyone else was dicussing the job. Finally erza snapped at lucy "quiet or help us disucss the job" reave looked around to see blood and natsu gone he laughed causing erza to glare at him. "What natsu and blood are gone and we never noticed" reave cackled and stood up to try and catch up to blood. Erza was filled with rage and was about to grab a magic mobile until reave held up his hand and made a portal that showed blood hovering while natsu flew with happy towards the forest. Reave grinned and jumped in followed by gray then erza and after much thought lucy. After they jumped through they appeared in the forest with natsu strapped to a tree and blood leaning against another tree holding the rope that is holding natsu. Reave cracked up and kept poking natsu in the face until he woke up natsu snored on as reave just stopped poking him and pulled out a map showing the way to devils drop. "Apparently this place is the only way into the city where the temptress queen rules so we have to jump down the pit and hope the rumors are true" reave stated then glanced at blood "blood jumps first" reave finished and casting another look at blood. Blood just nods and starts walking towards the pits which is a good distance away. Erza, reave, gray, lucy,  
happy, and a sleeping natsu all follow blood to the pit and no says a word. "Mmmm isnt that sweet it seems we got more Flys from those pathetic legal guilds even though all guilds are awful the legal ones are the worst right camparius" the so called man camparius hastily nodded and smiled a vicious smile "yes temptress should we meet them at the entry point like usual". The temptress queen smiled and looked back at the screen with the wizards all moving towards devil drop she finally seemed to notice blood and at once something snapped in her "no let them explore the city and no one interferes with there work but leave false clues around"  
camparius nods and leaves the room but turning back at the last second to see the temptress queen stare heavily at blood like he was some famous person camparius thought dangerously wait until I get my hands on you the queen wont like you when im done and with that thought he stole a miniature screen and hid so he could plan a ambush on the group without the queens permission. Later to our favorite wizards "im telling you erza he knows where he is going if you want to change directions then go ahead but im following him"  
reave snapped erza looking furious screamed back "I have that seen that same blackened tree for the 14th time we are heaed in the wrong direction" reave let out a groan "as I said again we are In the forest of time and right now as another guild is fixing the time tower *booom* like that explosion over there in the tower that is an example of the traps and them trying to fix so its proof its frozen in time* reave looked superior to erza and erza was fuming. Lucy, natsu, and gray all looked at the tower and at reave and erza and practicaly saw sparks fly out of their eyes at each other. Blood stopped suddenly and took a left and snapped his fingers impatiently waiting for erza and reave, reave knowing the threat in that snap hurried to blood and looked past the trees to see a cyclone reaching to the sky erza as oblivious as she was to that snap stalked over and looked in the same direction. Erza and everyone else except lucy just walked towards lucy as always was saying lets not go there and complaining she didnt want to die. Blood as his patients wore thin he vanished and reappeared in front of lucy and picked her up and slung her over his shoulder carrying her to the vortex of wind.  
Lucy blushed furiously and started kicking and hitting his back demanding to be put down reave and the others already at the vortex looked up and were screaming over the wind a plan. Blood reached them and set lucy dkwn and looked down instead of up and coked his head to the side and crouched near the edge. The others oblivious to this as blood dropped a rock only to see it pass perfectly through he stared for a second and grabbed his dufflebag and carefully brought the baby dragon and woke him up gently. Blood then tossed the dragon into the vortex and the dragon passed cleanly through, blood stood up as the dragon came back out perfectly fine and landed back in his dufflebag which he closed afterwards. Blood snapped his fingers to get Reaves attention and he jumped into the vortex, Erza and everyone else but reave gasped and started yelling things like he Is going to die .  
Blood pooped his head out of the vortex and motioned the others in scaring everyone including reave. Everyone else went into the vortex and was on another cliff with a ladder that led down and they watched blood jump down the hole which looked like a one thousand foot drop.  
Reave proceeded down the ladder and told gray to go last just in case and erza to come down after him followed by natsu then Lucy. Happy just flew down the pit as silent as a mouse which no one found odd after finally climbing down the ladder they reached a underground carvern that expanded about 900 miles which was shocking because they never noticed it on the outside, erza finally figured out that they were 1000 miles under the earth and this was a new york size city.  
The group walked into the city to find cars that didnt use magic and people everywhere and with the place dark as night there where signs and lamps that illuminated the streets and buildings. Blood walked to a 50 story building that was called tempt motel. Blood walked in and payed a man at the desk 6000 jewels for a double room with 2 king size beds, a living room and a kitchen. Their room was on the 49th floor and they took magic steps all the way to the 49th floor and reached their ginormous room. Blood then nodded at reave and reave explained that 2 people per room and most likely to everyone's comfort that a girl and a boy got the king beds and evryone else gets a couch. The rest of the group was shocked by this and outbursted at once until reave interrupted and put straws in a 2 cups one with the boy names and another with the girl names he shook it and drew natsu and lucy which natsu just walked to the room simply not caring either way but was still mad that reave never listened. Reave drew again and blood and erza which caused erza to blush a deep ruby red and stalk off towards the room slamming the door and locking it after blood went in. Natsu and lucy did the same but without slamming the door and gray and reave slept on the couch both satisfied that they didnt get picked. Erza laid awake to aware of bloods body on the other side of the bed layed out she looked over and nearly gasped to see him still have his bandana over his mouth and glasses on. But his fedora was gone to reveal a silvery hair which and the tips of his hair end in icy blue. She couldnt help but stare thinking that it looked like he drained all color in his hair and froze the tips with ice magic. She realized that blood was awake because he put his hand on her head and brushed donw her face closing her eywlids and putting her into a deep sleep. But in lucy and natsu's room lucy forced natsu onto the floor and she slept in the middle of the bed, Next morning blood was making breakfast as reave came in and started making coffee. Reave woke up the others after drinking his coffee and told them that tomorrow they will begin searching but first to rest and explore the city and since no one disagreed he told them of a restaurant he saw that was popular and told them they would meet them at nine. Every one agreed and left the apartment execpt reave and blood who stood shock still for 5 minutes and looked at each other.  
Reave nodded and blood took off his bandana and glasses to take a shower and nodded to reave to clean his shades as he went off and reave snickered and said yes with thoughts of the job in mind and went to work. 


	3. Chapter 3

Around the time when the group were to meet up at the restaurant blood and reave were asleep at the entrance standing up causing bystanders to point and laugh until erza, natsu,  
lucy, and grey came up and woke them up but blood just fell back asleep afterwards and followed them into the restaurant. Blood seemingly asleep followed like he was dreaming of this, when the group walked in and were directed to their seats reave made note of how all the staff seem to walk stiff or be a little to laid back. 


End file.
